Technical Field
The disclosure relates an encoding and decoding mechanism, and more particularly, to a data processing method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, in order to maintain reliability of data, the data is encoded to generate a corresponding error correcting code before the data is stored into the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Then, the error correcting code is stored along with the corresponding data into the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Later, when the data is read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the corresponding error correcting code may be used to correct possible errors in the read data.
In general, it is quite common to apply a low-density parity-check (LDPC) code in aforesaid encoding mechanism. However, in ordinary LDPC encoding circuits, the previous data is completely generated before the next data may be successively processed by the same encoding circuit. Therefore, in order to improve encoding efficiency, disposition of more encoding circuits in the memory device is often required but leads to waste of system resources. Moreover, if the encoding efficiency is not correspondingly improved as data transmission bandwidth getting increasingly larger, data access speed of the memory device may also be affected.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.